Regalo desde el pasado
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: [Fic Participante en la actividad de Junio "¡Feliz cumpleaños Sonic!" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Es el cumpleaños de Eggman y se va a autoregalar nuevos robots, o armas, o ambas cosas sacadas de los restos de sus E-121 Phi... hasta que un mensaje oculto de su abuelo le embarca en una búsqueda del tesoro donde podrá probar las habilidades de sus nuevos robots.


Con el gizoid destruído, Eggman había perdido a su última arma, se salió de control como ya pasó con Chaos… con Shadow… con Metal Sonic… en fin, el punto es que no hay nadie más optimista que el genial doctor Eggman Robotnik, así que se dispuso a volver a empezar. Era su cumpleaños y se iba a autoregalar una nueva súper arma, tenía los datos del gizoid, algunas piezas que sobraron y los apuntes de su abuelo.

"A duras penas le recuerdo."

-Cuidado con eso, huevito.- El anciano tomó de su mano un tubo de ensayo.  
-Quiero ayudarte.- Se cruzó de brazos el niño regordete.  
-Sabes que a tu padre no le gusta que estés aquí.  
-Tampoco le gusta volar, pero luego quiere viajar ¿quién es el loco ahora?- Miró a su abuelo, pero no tenía cara de hacerle gracia su comentario.  
-¿Qué te dije sobre la locura?  
-Pero ¡hay que estar loco para tener un problema y no hacer nada esperando que se arregle solo!

El anciano suspiró.

-No todos saben cómo arreglar las cosas ¿puedes a arreglar todos los problemas tú?  
-No, abuelito, para eso ya estás tú, yo de mayor seré el director de pista en un circo.

"Y construir mi Eggmanland."

El doctor de gran bigote hizo volver a su mente al presente, repasando entre las páginas de esos diarios desgastados y algo amarillentos los datos apuntados por su abuelo sobre el gizoid. Conocía el estilo de trabajo de su abuelo, las anotaciones en los márgenes de las descoloridas y gastadas páginas, y la forma en que cortaba las palabras para escribir más deprisa, por eso al notar una página ligeramente más gruesa, sabía que ahí había algo más.

Entre sus máquinas de destrucción tenía otras también muy útiles para análisis e investigación, las patentes de éstas le habían financiado durante bastante tiempo.

-El análisis necesitará un buen rato, y como soy un genio inquieto.- Se giró a un costado donde tenía unos chaos drivers. -Haré mientras tanto algo de provecho.  
-...- Los inertes robots grisáceos no dijeron nada.  
-Lo sé, lo sé, vosotros funcionáis con fragmentos de esmeraldas del caos, pero con esa rata azul corriendo siempre tras ellas... vamos, que os he estado adaptando a los chaos drivers, ya me daréis las gracias luego.

Abrió los compartimentos nuevos instalados en los sucesores de Phi, el único modelo que pudo rescatar realmente, los había retocado dándoles algunas distinciones en su aspecto y siendo ligeramente más pequeños. Uno tras otro introdujo un chao driver en su interior, dos verdes para velocidad, dos rojos para poder, el púrpura para vuelo y el amarillo para…

-Esto no sería buena idea si no te hubiese dotado de equipamiento tipo submarino.

...Nadar.

De los 13 tipos de gizoid Phi que había creado originalmente, sólo había podido reparar y mejorar 7 de ellos, por lo que aún quedaba un último robot.

-Amiguito, tú tienes el honor de llevar mi nueva genialidad.- Eggman giró en una pirueta y sacó de la manga un chaos drive azul. -¡La destreza! Con ella podrás manipular a la perfección cualquier arma, sólo leyendo sus instrucciones serás capaz hasta de mejorarla.  
-Enlace…- Dijeron todos al unísono inmutables.  
-¡Estúpidos! Tenéis que emocionaros por el gran genio que soy…- Acabó de colocar el último chaos drive. -Eso me pasa por retocar vuestro programa para haceros más parecidos al original y aprovechar su poder final…- Abrió un cajón y sacó una pequeña arma que disparó contra una pared donde tenía una foto de Sonic. -¿Contentos?  
-Te obedecemos y nunca te abandonaremos.- Dijeron al ver la potencia real del arma, pues aún siendo pequeña, el rayo había sido grueso y había dejado una mancha negra en la pared donde antes estaba la foto.

Pedacitos requemados de la imagen en la pared flotaron como inmunes a la gravedad, se deslizaron hasta el suelo a la vez que el orgulloso doctor contemplaba su obra: los dos veloces con la parte superior de la cabeza en forma de gorro de ciclista, parecían más finos y aerodinámicos; los dos poderosos con unos brazos y hombros más anchos, además de sus fuertes piernas; el volador con unos añadidos en los brazos que recordaban a cintas de tela, pero que realmente eran de fino metal y en su momento se unirían para formar unas alas; el nadador tenía membranas metálicas entre sus dedos, unos pies con forma de pies de pato que en el agua se unirían en una gran aleta; por último, el nuevo modelo era más parecido al original. Eggman los observó andando entre ellos, poniendo su mano en su barbilla pensando, les faltaba un toque de color.

Mientras estaban en la sala de pintura y acabados, volvió a comprobar el análisis automático de aquella página. Como esperaba, había algo más, su máquina había dado tratamiento a esa hoja para separarla en dos hojas más finas, tenían unos huecos y marcas que no coincidían, pero al girarlas en varias ocasiones, la máquina pudo encontrar una posición donde ambas hojas coincidían en marcas formando un código, el cual ya había sido descifrado cuando Eggman fue a echarle un vistazo.

El mensaje estaba dirigido a él, parecía haber sido escrito bastante tiempo después de esos diarios de trabajo. En él venía un pequeño mapa y unas indicaciones, unas coordenadas y las palabras "La verdad está ahí."

Recordaba de pequeño esos juegos de buscar el tesoro con su abuelo, sus rompecabezas y pruebas de lógica, con un gran regalo al final.

-¡Perfecto para mi cumpleaños!- Proclamó subiéndose a su eggmobile. -¡Vamos, nuevas E-series!

Los pequeños robots parecidos al gizoid original no se giraron, ya habían sido todos coloreados según el chaos drive que habían recibido y estaban mirando una pistola de rayos láser que estaba colgada en la pared, era mayor que la que había sacado Eggman antes.

-Muéstranos tu poder.- Dijeron todos a la vez dirigiéndose a la inerte arma.  
-¡Pero, ¿será posible?!- Gritó Eggman golpeando con el puño el cuadro de mandos de su nave. -¿Que pasó con el "nunca te abandonaremos"?- Sacó un cañón fino de la parte delantera de su nave y disparó cerca de ellos llamando su atención.  
-...- Los robots se le quedaron mirando un momento y se pusieron en formación delante de él a toda prisa. -"Te obedecemos y nunca te abandonaremos".  
-Está bien, chaqueteros… Voy a nombraros… a ver… desde la E-124 a la E-130, Digamma, Stigma, Heta, San, Qoppa, Sampi, Sho…- Los había señalado mientras decía sus nombres, siendo imitados por él, y siendo el azul el último. -Bien, esos nombres os pegan, sois unos obsoletos, pero para mi investigación de chaos driver valdréis.- Se acomodó en su asiento y señaló al horizonte. -¡Ahora, a por el tesoro!

La nave silbó al acelerar con un destello en tono cian, tras él corrían los dos verdes, Digamma y Stigma, llevando de sus manos al resto, uno a cada mano, mientras que Sho se había subido a la parte trasera del Eggmobile.

-Más que destreza, pareces desarrollar la inteligencia… toma esto para entretenerte por el camino.- Le dio algunos libretos de instrucciones sobre el uso de sus armas, incluyendo cómo programar el grabador de dvd.

La base de Eggman estaba esta vez oculta en un desierto de grandes rocas, la propia base parecía una gran roca anaranjada, sin embargo en la puerta no había podido evitar poner el grabado de Industrias Eggman. Cuando cruzaron el desierto corriendo, llegaron a una montaña poco elevada de piedra grisácea, que era el punto de referencia inicial según las coordenadas, la escalaron los rojos Heta y San, cargando en sus espaldas al resto, siendo supervisados por su creador, el cual seguía de cerca sus avances en la pequeña pantalla incorporada en su cuadro de mandos, como si de un preparador físico se tratase. Tras ello, bajaron por el otro lado volando, siendo cargados con mucha dificultad por el púrpura Qoppa, el cual casi que se dejó caer y planeó con sus pequeñas alas hasta llegar al suelo. Por último, cruzaron un lago hasta un islote muy centrado, para ello se subieron unos encima de otros creando una pirámide invertida cuya base era el amarillo Sampi, el cual parecía sobrepasado por su parte del trabajo, a lo que la paciencia de Eggman llegó a su fin, le lanzó un cable y aumentó la velocidad haciéndoles parecer un espectáculo acuático.

-¡Éste es el lugar!- Clamó satisfecho Eggman al ver en los sensores la indicación de un falso suelo.  
-Te obedecemos y nun…- Se escuchó a los robots.  
-¿Y ahora quién?- Se giró hacia ellos Eggman sacado de sus casillas.  
-Uy, esta vez los has pintado de colores ¿querías hacer emerls lacasitos?  
-¡AHHH!- Gritó Eggman señalando con el dedo a Sonic. -¡Les has mostrado tu poder, maldita rata azul!  
-Ponte gafas, huevo viejo, soy un erizo, no una rata.- Se cruzó de brazos Sonic.  
-¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí? ¡Estamos rodeados por agua!- Exigió una explicación el doctor.  
-Pues vi el espectáculo que estabas montando, y como hay poca distancia, con mi velocidad me permite correr sobre el agua.- El erizo hizo su pose agitando el dedo. -Para que luego digan que no soy educado.  
-Eso tiene que ser cosa de tu novia…- Murmuró Eggman.

Con su nave, se acercó lentamente y se aupó por delante de ella un poco poniendo su mano abierta con la palma hacia arriba justo delante de Sonic.

-¿Qué?- Hizo un gesto de no comprensión Sonic.  
-Mi regalo, si no vienes a darme mi regalo de cumpleaños, ya te puedes largar.- Se enfadó.  
-¡También es mi cumpleaños y tú no me das nada!- Hizo aspavientos con los brazos Sonic siendo imitado por los robots.  
-Mi precioso tiempo y que me digne a hablar contigo es suficiente, hala, largo, vete a festejar con tus amiguitos.- Hizo "fus, fus" como quien echa a un gato de la mesa.  
-Tengo un rato libre hasta que acaben de preparar mi fiesta "sorpresa".- Sonic hizo el gesto de las comillas con los dedos.  
-¡Suficiente!

Alzó su nave y sacó de la parte trasera un cañón mucho mayor que el anterior, disparó un rayo mantenido que trataba de alcanzar a Sonic, lo esquivó fácilmente viendo cómo se dibujaba una línea en el suelo que levantaba una humareda a su paso, los robots se apartaron justo a tiempo y corrieron a declararle de nuevo su lealtad al doctor. Aquello abrió una brecha por la que se veía la sala inferior oculta a simple vista, con un tono azulado que venía de su interior.

-Oh, genial, algo que explorar.- Sonic corrió al lugar colándose por la grieta.  
-¡Tras él, que no encuentre el tesoro!- Mandó a los robotitos mientras él usaba un gadget de su nave para hacer la grieta más grande y poder pasar por ella.

El borrón azul corría por el túnel seguido de Digamma y Stigma, que aún no eran precisamente rápidos, pero se dio cuenta de que aquel túnel era circular y ya había pasado un par de veces por donde había entrado, así que la tercera vez frenó un poco sólo para ver la terriblemente mal formada emboscada de Heta y San, que saltaron cada uno de un lado para atrapar a Sonic en el medio, pero al frenar del todo se chocaron entre ellos y luego apoyó las manos en sus cabezas chocadas para saltarlos como saltando un potro, por ello fue que Digamma y Stigma se chocaron con sus compañeros al no tener esa habilidad.

-Queréis jugar ¿eh? ¡Pues juguemos!- Aceleró el erizo emocionado.

Sintió unas piedrecitas cayendo en su cabeza y corrió a esquivar una piedra mayor que había elevado Qoppa por encima de su cabeza volando.

-Buen intento.- Sonic hizo un spin dash que salpicó piedrecitas sobre Qoppa y le hizo caer, se detuvo y miró al amarillo. -¿Y tú, qué tienes para mí?  
-...- Miró a un lado y a otro. -Yo sólo sé nadar.  
-Pues yo no.- Rió Sonic.

Como se había enfocado en Sampi, no vio que Digamma se lanzó a agarrarle de los pies, luego uno a uno saltaron sobre Sonic, haciendo una montaña sobre él, como si realmente estuviesen jugando a rugby o algo parecido. Estaban todos sobre él menos Sampi, que se acercó, se puso en cuclillas, con las rodillas tocando su metálica cara, y le señaló con el dedo, se abrió su falange y salió agua disparada directamente a la cara de Sonic. El erizo se revolvió girando muy rápido las piernas como en un baile de break dance, haciendo que todos saliesen disparados. Aunque realmente no eran todos, mientras ellos jugaban, Sho seguía en la nave de Eggman leyendo.

-Deberías ir tú también con ellos.- Dijo Eggman, que hacía un rato que había saltado de la nave e inspeccionaba una pared con dibujos.  
-No terminé mi primera misión.- Giró la hoja y siguió leyendo. -La primera orden tiene prioridad.  
-No sé si es más tonto de lo que pensaba o es realmente inteligente…- Sacudió Eggman la cabeza. -Al menos eres el único que no anda saltando de un lado a otro jurando lealtad a todas las piedras del camino…  
-No podemos elegir.- Dijo como si nada Sho.

No le echó mucha importancia porque en ese momento, al unir las líneas del dibujo en la pared como en el dibujo de la hoja, la pared se movió y sobresalió un pequeño altar con una caja decorada, un pequeño cofre de madera cobriza con líneas doradas que recordaban a los joyeros antiguos.

-¡Ajá!- Exclamó Eggman.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Se asomó Sonic.

Todos los robots estaban cogidos de la mano en fila y el último, Sampi, tenía a Sonic cogido de la mano haciendo enlace entre ellos.

-Esto es privado…- Se los quedó mirando. -¿Qué puñetas hacéis que no estáis luchando?  
-Yo gané, y es casi la hora de mi fiesta, les he invitado.- Se mofó el erizo. -Déjame ver.

Al arrebatarle de las manos la caja, Eggman entró en cólera, pulsó un botón en su brazo que pareció recargar la energía de los robots haciéndoles más poderosos y volviendo a estar a su servicio, atacando a Sonic con más ferocidad, incluso Sampi atacó a pesar de no tener una habilidad útil en aquel lugar.

Sonic ni siquiera se puso serio, sólo aumentó la velocidad, pasó entre ellos y giró por el suelo de nuevo como en un baile de break dance, dando patadas a los que se habían avalanzado sobre él. Fue entonces cuando Sho acabó de leer, abrió el compartimento trasero del eggmobile y juntó algunas piezas de las armas traseras, de esa manera mejoró la potencia del cañón, ligeramente más grande que él, y pudo disparar de una forma más certera.

Cuando el erizo vio el disparo, por la trayectoria estaba seguro que iba a fallar, estaba calculado, sin embargo, tras un rápido vistazo entre el robot azul y el lugar al que había disparado, tuvo que cambiar el movimiento que estaba realizando, un cambio que sólo el ser más rápido del planeta podía efectuar. Aquel disparo había ido directo a unos cristales azulados en el techo que brillaban levemente, y que al parecer estaban por todo el túnel sin que nadie se percatase de ellos, a pesar de ser la fuente de iluminación del lugar con su fosforescencia. Cayeron por la zona clavándose fuertemente por el impulso.

-¿Le ha dado?- Se preguntó Eggman a sí mismo pensando en voz alta. -Y vosotros, como os dé ahora por jurarle obediencia a Sho por eso… que sepáis que ese arma es mía.

Los robots ya se habían puesto del lado de Sho, así que dieron un paso junto a Eggman. Tras eso se escucharon unos aplausos, al disiparse el humo por el ataque, Sonic estaba sentado en la parte superior recta de uno de los cristales, con la caja sobre sus rodillas y su único daño era una leve raspadura en su mejilla. Saltó en el mismo sitio, giró sobre sí mismo haciéndose bola y destruyó hacia abajo el témpano de cristal haciéndolo pedazos, esos mismos pedazos salieron volando hacia Eggman, el cual se escondió tras su eggmobile, siendo seguido por los demás robotitos, clavándose los pedacitos en la carcasa de la nave. Sho se cubrió con la gran arma y por ello él no salió dañado, tuvo que lanzar lejos el arma cuando ésta estaba por explotar. De esa manera quedó claro que Sonic era el más fuerte. Sonic comenzó a abrir la caja, pero cuando llevaba dos dedos de abierta, volvió a cerrarla.

-¡Eggman!- Le llamó para que sacase la cabeza de detrás del eggmobile. -¡Se me hace tarde para seguir jugando contigo!  
-¡Te voy a…!- Comenzó a gritar Eggman, pero Sonic le había lanzado la caja y casi se le cae al tratar de cogerla en el aire.  
-¡Vamos, la fiesta nos espera!- Sonic llamó a los robots. -Tú también.- Le dijo a Sho.

El robot azul miró un momento a Eggman, que ahora estaba más enfrascado en abrir la caja y comprobar su contenido que en prestarles atención a ellos, así que le dejó y siguió a Sonic.

Llegaron al taller de Tails en Emerald Town en un periquete, como esperaba, las luces estaban apagadas y al entrar se encendieron gritando "¡Sorpresa!".

-Oh, no lo esperaba.- Mal fingió Sonic sorpresa.  
-Felicidades, Sonic.- Tails le dio la mano mientras cargaba con un paquete.  
-Felicidades.- Dijo Knuckles cruzado de brazos. -¿Puedo irme ya? tengo trabajo…  
-No, no, no…- Amy le interrumpió y se puso en plan altiva. -Hay que soplar las velas, comer pastel, entregar regalos…  
-Me pregunto cómo habéis logrado que Knuckles despegue el culo del altar…- Se burló Sonic.  
-Yo se lo pedí por favor.- Contestó Cream animosa acompañada de Cheese.  
-Y cuando estuvo despistado, Amy le golpeó con el martillo, admitió que le pilló por sorpresa y eso bastó para que nos acompañara.- Aclaró Tails.  
-¿Y esos?- Se fijó Amy en los que esperaban fuera.  
-Ah, un regalo de Eggman, ¡pasad!- Les llamó Sonic.

Entraron en tropel tropezándose unos con otros al no caber por la puerta todos a la vez.

-A éste le voy a llamar Verderl, a ese Verderl2…- Comenzó a señalarlos con el dedo el erizo azul.  
-A ver…- Tails trató de ser paciente. -¿Te has llevado estos robots de Eggman? ¿Así porque sí?  
-Él no jugaba con ellos, es de los que juegan con la caja…- Se excusó quitándole importancia al asunto.  
-Eres un irresponsable.- Le criticó Knuckles. -Podrían llevar bombas dentro o algo.  
-Aguafiestas.- Sonic le dio la espalda. -¡Rojorl y Rojorl2, a por el idiota!

Al decir "idiota" hizo un gesto señalando a Knuckles, pero al estar de espaldas no le vio el equidna, que se quedó en plan "¿cómo saben que soy yo el idiota?" cuando se le echaron encima, forcejeó con ellos como si fuesen guardaespaldas de Sonic sujetándole para que no fuese a por el erizo. Cream estaba algo confusa con la situación, y vio que Amy se había quedado pensativa mirando al suelo.

-¿Amy?- La llamó de esa forma tan dulce y preocupada la jovencita.  
-¡Bien!- Gritó Amy asustando a todos. -La familia ha crecido, daré lo mejor de mí.- Tenía ese brillo ardiente en los ojos.  
-Y… y si… ¿vamos a jugar todos fuera?- Propuso Tails tratando de huir.  
-¡Ni hablar!- Amy dio un golpe en la mesa, luego se recompuso y dijo muy decidida y dando miedo. -Sonic va a soplar las velas, comeremos el pastel, daremos los regalos, y luego jugaremos todos en Emerald Beach, como una familia.  
-A esa es a la que debéis de vigilar más.- Dijo Knuckles por lo bajo a los robotitos rojos.  
-¿Sonic?- Intentó hacerle responder la chica rosada.  
-Seeeh… ya va…- Respondió a desgana.  
-Ejem.- Amy dio un pisotón en el suelo.  
-Quiero decir "sí"...

Llevaban un rato "jugando" en la playa y ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Knuckles recibió una llamada de Rouge.

-Esos dos ¿están juntos?- Preguntó por lo bajo Amy.  
-¿A mí qué me cuentas?- Entrecerró los ojos Sonic.  
-Rouge nos invita a ir a su club a tomar algo por su cumpleaños.- Dijo el equidna rojo al volver. -Pero no hasta tarde por no sé qué ley del menor…

Una vez se hubieron burlado, se encaminaron juntos, aunque Digamma llevó a la pequeña Cream a su casa y no volvió. Stigma hacía señas a Sonic para hacer una carrera. Heta iba junto a Amy escuchándola en sus desvaríos recibiendo de vez en cuando algún golpecito en plan "ay, que tonta, no debí decir eso". San caminaba junto a Knuckles jugando a pegarse puñetazos en el hombro en plan amistoso a ver quién aguantaba más. Qoppa aún no lo sabía pero le encantaría el club Rouge y se quedaría ahí para trabajar. Sampi escuchaba a Tails explicarle unas investigaciones en la playa y cómo le ayudarían sus habilidades de natación. Sho… Sho no les siguió, se quedó ahí en la playa mirando al ocaso.

-¿No vienes?- Sonic se había acercado tan rápido a Sho que Stigma no supo si le había adelantado en su carrera.  
-Cuando usé el cañón…- Comenzó a hablar de forma fluida mostrando que realmente era más avanzado que los demás por su chaos drive. -Por un momento fui el líder, todos tenemos el mismo código original del profesor Gerald, pero sólo yo lo entendí, así que les pasé el código a todos.  
-¿Qué código?- Le interrumpió Sonic.  
-El código de nuestra libertad.- Le miró con tranquilidad. -"Lleva esperanza a la humanidad"- Volvió a mirar al frente. -Por eso debo irme, hay alguien que hoy no debería estar solo hablando con los muebles.

Sonic sonrió y corrió junto al grupo que le llamaban en la distancia.

"Yo creía eso, me gustaba creerlo."

-¿Yo, solucionar todos los problemas del mundo?- Se extrañó el anciano de grandes bigotes.  
-Sí.- Asintió muy seguro de sí mismo el regordete. -Tus investigaciones son para eso, para curar enfermedades y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

"Pero de pronto, mi padre me prohibió ir con él, luego se fue."

De alguna manera, Eggman había vuelto a su base. Tenía la caja abierta y su contenido sobre la mesa. Había una carta escrita a mano, muy vieja, del puño y letra de su abuelo.

"Querido huevito:

Para cuando leas esto, seguramente ya no serás mi huevito, estarás hecho todo un hombre, un hombre huevo, aunque seguramente eso ya no te hará gracia como cuando eras pequeño.

Te escribo esta carta a modo de disculpa por lo que entonces no te quise explicar, es que tenías tanta fé en mí y en mi investigación que no quería destrozarte esa visión de un mundo mejor. Puede que algún día, en algún lugar, alguien sea capaz de lograrlo, puede que tú te conviertas en alguien que una a las personas, pero no yo.

En mis investigaciones creaba armas, las vendía para financiar mi investigación por la enfermedad de tu prima, no sé qué te contaron, pero su contagio no fue normal, sólo sé que tuve que aceptar ese trabajo para conseguir el laboratorio que me permitiese avanzar.

Esa es la razón por la que discutimos tu padre y yo, dijo que no podía sacrificar a toda la humanidad por tratar de curar a Maria, y le eché en cara que si fueses tú habría hecho lo mismo, que debía entender a tu tío.

Ahora estoy solo, sin nadie a quien acudir con mi tristeza, sin querer pensar en ello para evitar perder la cordura, mis proyectos son ahora mis hijos, les lego la responsabilidad que no fui capaz de cumplir, la promesa que no pude formular, la esperanza que no pude llevar a la humanidad.

Espero que un día puedas perdonar a este viejo que sólo quería dejarte al margen de esta locura y conservarte puro, mi pequeña esperanza de futuro.

Sé fuerte, no te rindas nunca.  
Con amor, tu abuelo Gerald."

Junto a la carta había algunas fotos y dibujos, objetos sueltos sin valor real, como un botón o un tornillo, todo eran cosas de Eggman y Maria de cuando eran pequeños, cosas que realmente no recordaba, pensando que quizá tendrían más valor si lograse recordar cuándo las recolectó, ni el sonido que venía de la caja de música pegada al cofre podía arrancarle un mínimo de nostalgia de un tiempo ya olvidado.

La puerta de la base se había abierto, cruzó el pasillo lleno de trampas desactivadas por la presencia de un aliado. Sho caminó despacio hasta quedarse derecho frente a su creador, el cual ni se inmutó por su presencia, quizá porque estaba demasiado enfrascado pensando en que debería sentirse "roto" o "mal" por esa carta, y sin embargo no era así, ni habiendo escuchado varias veces la vieja canción de la caja de música. Hubo unos pocos segundos en silencio ante la inactividad de su alrededor.

-Feliz cumpleaños.- Dijo Sho sin moverse del sitio.

Eggman se puso de pie de improviso, golpeó la mesa con el puño la mesa y gritó.

-¡¿Esto es una fiesta de cumpleaños o un funeral?!- Activó algo a través de su mando. -¡Es mi cumpleaños y voy a festejar hasta tarde!

Un gran grupo de robots salieron de compartimentos de las paredes, algunos llevaban instrumentos, empezaron a tocar música disco, otros empezaron a bailar, otros trajeron canapés de huevo y un último descorchó una botella de cava. Las guirnaldas no se sabía bien de dónde habían salido, y los juegos de luces eran improvisados, pero Sho pensó que aquello sí era una fiesta y que Eggman no iba a ser el viejo loco solitario que temía, ni cuando del techo salió una bola de discoteca que parecía una versión en miniatura de la death egg.

-Voy a hacer el brindis.- Dijo Sonic. -Gracias a todos por estar aquí, a Rouge por invitarnos…  
-¡A la primera copa!- Gritó desde la barra Rouge escuchando las risas a su alrededor. -El resto lo pagáis, que esto es un negocio.  
-Invitados… a este refresco de uva que parece cava…- Siguió Sonic. -Feliz cumpleaños a mí, espero que sigamos jugando mucho tiempo más, festejando juntos y creando recuerdos… Feliz cumpleaños, Rouge, también a Shadow, que sólo ha aguantado 5 minutos pero al menos vino… y felicidades a Eggman, sin el cual no estaríamos todos aquí…  
-¡Deja ya de beber!- Gritó Knuckles. -Se te ha subido la uva y estás moñeando.  
-¡Moñeando!- Repitió San.

Todos se rieron y siguieron festejando, porque cada cual a su manera, lograba aportar su pedacito de esperanza a la humanidad, incluso ese científico loco creador de robots descontrolados que también obtuvo su regalo desde el pasado.

-

NdlA: La canción de la caja de música es "Light of the day" de Crush 40, porque sí, porque me gusta XD y gracias al grupo de la esmeralda madre, que siempre me proponen retos inspiradores y he vuelto a escribir gracias a ellos :)


End file.
